


Megatron's New Pet

by dragonreader



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonreader/pseuds/dragonreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maox a former decepticon femme was one of megatrons best assassin a few earth decades ago, she seeks revenge for the death of her partner but seeking revenge from megatron is not wise</p><p>Femmes are exotic and rare, there are only a handful of them left</p><p>Do not read if sensitive, megatron is very dominant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a role plays I have done with different megatrons and with my own fantasies

The day went by, uneventful and quiet when compared to those filled with the occasional outbursts and fighting, not only from his own ranks but with the neighboring inhabitants and faction as well.

It was a rare moment of time when the Warlord could rest and enjoy his "free time" to collaborate with his most trusted, exchanging files and addressing orders to the others.

Once he was satisfied with the days accomplishments, Megatron lowered his data pad and gently tossing it onto the desk to his right with a flick of his wrist, then proceeded to lay back, lifting his massive arms to fold up behind his helm for support.

Once he had relaxed, the Tyrant's vents billowed with a tired sigh, releasing his built up tension with silence.

Maox a rare and beautiful triple changing femme an excon for reasons that megatrons knew, she was one of his best accession highly skilled at the art of sneeking without being detected.

The black and golden femme walked quietly along the hall way of the decepticon base making no sound.

Suddenly she heard some commotion and she found some crates to hide behind and she hid.

It was soundwave walking to the other side of the base when he sensed something. Suddenly his tentacles went right for maox'es position grabbing her by her arms and legs, she struggles and shouted.

The comotion that Maox created alerted megatron being near by Soundwave He made his way to megatron to show the warlord that the devious little femme has been captured.

Slowly the large Mech opened the shutters of his optics and sat up, Soundwave's loyalty was only matched by one other and he knew.

When he had presented a female, it was probably due to their own stupidity.

After all, the creatures were almost extinct.

He eyed the female closely vaguely remembering dismembering this particular femme's partner some time ago.

So he speculated that she was already trying to plan some kind of revenge....and with Megatron, that was not easy.

"Ah, caught sneaking around seeking revenge for the death of your partner?"

"Slag you megatron!! "We where your best assasions and you killed him right before my optics!!" She lashed out but soundwave kept her back.

She looked at the warlord and growled aggressively, he noticeses her optics changed since the last time they meet, they used to be red but now they are gold with red centered, the femme was extremely appealing, she was the only one of her kind, triplechanger femme, sports car and fighter jet, rare combination.

She looked at the warlord and knew that he would decide what is to happen to her

He let the female finish her little outburst before he narrowed his molten red optics on her.

He really did not give a damn what her purpose was nor where she came from.  
The Tyrant's lip plates thinned while mulling a decision over in his processor, but before he would make an irrational one, he shifted his stare towards Soundwave.

"Soundwave, throw the femme in a holding cell, that will give her some time to think about her transgressions against the faction.....or until a fitting punishment is found."

Maox growled at him and spat at him out of disrespect and hatred.

Megatron was clearly, unamused by her childish ranting....oh, and of course the Warlord was not one to let any kind of disrespect go without consequences.

The giant gun metal Mech wiped her oral lubricant from his face and stood up straight to tower above the femme being held.

He snorted a plume of billowing steam from his engine and gnashed his dentia.

"Remove her from my presence....."

Maox looked at him and she just growled at him, but in her optics Megatron can see she feared him but hid it.

Soundwave carried her to the holding cell and she struggling and screaming like a wild thing

Maox has a strong spirit and will, unlike others in Megatrons rank she does not stand down

With a low guttural growl in Megatrons vocals, the Tyrant narrowed his crimson optics before continuing on his route.

He would ponder possible punishment to return later.

"You'll learn some manners one way or the other.....female."

Soundwave's grip had tightened since the femme decided to squirm and throw a tantrum on the way to the holding cells, once the two had arrived at a vacancy, the silent Mech shoved her in and used his tentacles to slam and active the barrier bars to lock you inside.

The Mech had no expression as he seemed to stare, the glint of his visor passing over the surface as he slowly tilted his helm before retracting his cables and moving on to leave you there.

she ran to the bars and shout out to him out of desperation "Please! Don't leave me here I beg, please " her optics teared up, she was scared, she didn't know what was going to happen to her but she knew it would not end well.

Soundwave already left the area and went to where he was suppose to go before he caught Maox.

Her optics teared up and she walked to the wall of the cell and slid down to wall to sit and she then lay down.

It was cold, dark and wet, she didn't like it at all she knew she was in serious trouble.


	2. Becoming a warlords pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea this is where things get interesting, let's hope my 3 years of roleplay pays off, I am not good at megatrons role, sorry guys

Megatron has made his decision about the traitorous femme, he would claim the rare exotic beauty for himself and put her to some good use

The warlord made his way to Maoxs cell and a smirk grew on he faceplate and he grew near to the gold and black femme

As he got to the gate of the cells he found the femme curled in a ball recharging 

Megatron slammed the gate open waking maox in a terribly fright the femme shot up and had her servo over he chest where he beating spark is 

" You'll give me a spark attack you big lug of waist metal "

Megatron got tired of the femmes baling, he charged at her and pushed her to the ground with his knee pressing down on her chest keeping her to the ground, he then took his servo sword out and pushed it against her soft silver lips looking dead into her red ringed golden optics 

" The next time you speak against me is the day you lose you voice!! "

Maox cringed and looked into the warlords blood red optics and she simply nodded, not wanting further anger him 

Megatron got off her and had his servo sword put away and he looked down at the femme 

"Get up" 

"Where are you taking me?"

"To shockwave"

The femme cringed again when she head the name of the scientist, like all the other triple changers she was not born a triple changer, she was an ordinary flier till she became subject to the meches ' experiments ' and she adapted a car alt mode

Maox got up and got a stared and a spine chilling smirk from megatron as the large silver mech examined the femme slim frame 

"Why must I go to shockwave"

Megatron began to walk and maox followed 

" To have your system checked "

She looked at him but said nothing and followed the silver ex-gladiator, they soon arrived at shockwaves laboratory

The one optics mech approached them and made a slight bow towards megatron then looked at the femme who was chest height to megatron 

"How may I help you lord megatron" 

Megatron pushed the femme forward, maox looked at shockwave, she feared shockwave and she showed it in her optics and her body language 

" I want this femme to have a system check, I want to make sure she is healthy and has no problems before I claim her as mine. "

Shockwave grabbed maoxs arms and pulled her to his berth table and strapped her in by her wrists and pedds 

Maox shouted and yelped in pain then shockwave grabbed her and yanked her treating her like she was worth nothing

Once strapped shockwave ran a diagnostic on the femme and watched the femme

" She is quite healthy I can tell you that, she has a strong firewall unlike many others, what do you intend to do with the femme? "

Megatron smirked when shockwave asked what he planned to do with the femme 

" She is to become me pet, my play thing when I get bored, and if she is healthy enough I will make her my personal breeder "

Shockwave nodded at megatron and resumed his work on the femme 

"Do you wish to have the femme collared with a tracking device? In case she decides to run like she did before "

Megatron nodded and spoke, his deep voice rumbled 

"Hmmm Yes, I think having a collar on her will also set my dominance over her, her spirit is strong and I will much pleasure breaking it "

Maox growled and struggled more and screamed loudly 

" Let me go!! I will not let you treat me like some earth animal!! Let me go!!!"

Megatron walked to her and gripped her neck tightly and looked into her optics

" I will silence you in one way or another, soon you will be to scared to even speak without being spoken to, you WILL become my earth pet!!" 

His grumbled in a lower tone as he spoke

" That is the punishment you will face betraying the decepticons "

Maox continued to as megatron gripped her throat, megatron only tightened his grip and slowly started to crush her neck and the air way to her vents 

" You should me glad that this is the punishment I'm giving you, I could have thrown you into a pit and have insecticons be the ones who own you and make you into a queen in there hive, or I could have placed you in a room and any mech can come in and claim you till your nothing, but the I am claiming you for myself, I was planing on waiting till your ready but you now have to pay the consequence, I will show you no mercy what so ever " 

The warlord let the femmes throat go turned walking to a table and picked up the collar that shockwave had placed there and made his way out of shockwaves laboratory but stopped at the door way 

" Shockwave " 

" Yes lord megatron? " 

" When you are done with her deliver her personal to my personal berth chamber, I got the collar and I will collar her myself, just bring a leash for her and if you don't have bring a chain long enough "

He walked out before shockwave could even think of replying, he simply turned and worked on getting maox ready for megatron, he even placed her in a staysis so he can concentrate and not have her struggling distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done will the chapter will post more tomorrow, the next chapter is where megatron sets the rules and starts to break the wild spirited femme


	3. Beings Megatron's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when megatron shows no mercy to her and claimes her and his own

After shockwave was done with maox he carried her to megatrons room still in stasis, as he arrives he knocked and seconds later megatron opened the door 

" Bring her in and lay her on the berth " 

Shockwave did what megatron wanted and placed her in the berth 

" Is everything fine lord megatron? Is there anything else you want? " 

" Yes, how was the test? " 

" She is perfectly healthy as I suspected, if its sparklings you want she will deliver perfectly healthy and strong sparklings "

Megatron nodded from the report and waved her servo to tell him to leave

" you may now, I will deal with things from here " 

Shockwave left and closed the door 

Megatron looked at the femme still in stasis and went to her and shook her and activated her again and she jumped when she met the face of megatron as he grinned down at her 

" Where am I "

She looked around the spacious room and looked at the decorations and saw she was in his room, she knew she was in his domain now and now could do nothing 

Megatron could see what she was thinking by the look on her face, she would soon give up and she will be his toy 

" What are you going to do with me " 

" Whatever I want and if you ever go against anything I want I will punish you and it will be worse, and I am still to punish you for all you have already done!"

Maox cringed and wanted to jump up and try an run from megatron but before she knew it megatron was sitting on her with his legs beside her hips and lower abdomen and gripped her wrists and pinned her down and she struggled more causing megatron to hold her tightly 

" Do you fear me! " 

He said in a booming voice looking down and her and had an evil smirk on his face plate 

She looked at him and was petrified of him and was to scared to answer him which made megatron smirk and chuckle

Megatron got off her and grabbed some chains and pinned her to the berth again quickly and put stasis cuffs on her and hooked them to a chain connected to the head board of the berth she layed there struggling with her arms above her, megatron got off and pulled her by her legs making her arms straight 

Maox was squirming and started to cry and whimper 

" Please don't do this please, please! " 

" Silence you will pay for all you did, this is for spitting in my face!!! "

Megatron yelled at her with his deep voice and got a gag ball and put it on her so he didn't need to hear her pleading, it was time to break every part of her spirit 

". That is for disrespecting me in the cell "

Maox mumbled as she cried, tears from her optics ran down her cheeks 

" And for your out burst in shockwaves laboratory you lost the right to have armor " 

Megatron started to remove her paneling making her cry more as she felt the warlord feel her armor 

Megatron started to take of her armor and stripped the femme and threw her armor in the corner of the room 

" What a beautiful site! "

Megatron snickered and looked at her and ran his servo down her unarmored body and felt the soft metal 

She tried to scream and struggled, she cried as he felt her body 

Megatron smirked seeing her struggle, he then looked at her and positioned himself over her and uncliped his panel and reveled his monster of a spike, two servos would just be enough to wrap around his monster spike

" Open for me "

Maox shook her helm and she cried and whimpered

Megatron felt her port and found her manual and her port slid open and placed his spike by her ports entrance and slowly pushed into her port stretching it wider making maox grunt and moan 

" Primus!! Your tight!! You must have been untouched "

Megatron pushed further into her and took off her gag ball to hear hur moan 

Maox moaned loudly and her optics flashed as megatron started to thrust into her making her gasp and moan more 

Megatron plowed into the little femme and sent his spike all the way into her holding her tightly, maox'es screams and moans pleased the warlord

" Say my name traitor" 

Maox didn't respond making megatron growl deeply 

" Say it!! " 

"M-megatron"

Megatron growled and grabbed her chin as he thrusted more powerfully into her small port 

" Say it again!! " 

Maox was full of moans before she could squeeze out her words 

" Lo lord megatron!! "

Megatron soon released into her and pulled out of her

Maox just layed her with overload dripping from her port, soon her optics turned off hearing megatron dark chuckled

" You will be carrying my sparklings "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it, send feed back or to correct mistakes


End file.
